beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ray Kon
__INDEX__ __INDEX__ __INDEX__ Raymond Kon, häufiger bekannt als''' Ray '''Kon. Er ist Chinese und gehört zum Team Blade Breakers. Bevor er zu den Blade Breakers kam war er bei den White Tigers, ein Team aus China. Als er seinen Beyblade Driger bekam ging er fort ohne was zu sagen. Seitdem verachtet sein Ehmaliger Freund ihn. Seine alte Teamkameradin Mariah fühlt sich zu ihm hingezogen was man auch im Kampf bei der Weltmeisterschaft sieht. Aussehen Ray hat lange schwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf gebunden sind. Er hat eine goldene Augenfarbe wie eine Katze und trägt chinesische Kleidung. In V-Force, hat sich sein Aussehen ein wenig verändert. Sein Auge Farben ist dort leicht Braun statt Gold. Persönlichkeit Er gilt allgemein als ruhig zugleich auch aufgeschlossen. In der Tat können viele Vergleichswerte zwischen seiner Persönlichkeit und Yin und Yang, die er entsprechend trägt das Symbol der, der Taijitu gemacht werden. Die Kräfte von Yin und Yang sind in der Regel als entgegen gesetzte, sich ergänzende Kräfte beschrieben, und das gleiche kann man über ihn sagen. Er kann ruhig und besonnen sein, zugleich auch eine heftige Konkurrenz werden. Darüber hinaus sind die Kräfte von Yin und Yang voneinander abhängig, dh sie können nicht ohne ihr Gegenstück existieren. Dies kann auch zu Ray's Persönlichkeit verglichen werden. Sein ganzes Wesen scheint so zu sein, im Prinzip mit diesen metaphysischen Begriff ähnlich. Ray hat ein freundliches Wesen und ist der Realist der Gruppe, ist ehrgeizig, streng gegenüber seinen Teamkameraden und einer der wichtigsten Freunde Tysons. Beyblade Ray wird zum ersten mal in Episode 6 gezeigt. In dieser Episode wird er als leistungsfähiger und überzeugter Konkurrent geschildert. In ersten Kampf, zerstört Ray leicht und fast thumb|193pxmühelos Tyson's Bey mit seinem Heiligen Bit-Beast. In der 2. Runde verliert Ray, da er plötzlich etwas großspurig über seine Fähigkeit wurde. Ray verliert das Finale, den entscheidenden Kampf und sagte, dass er nicht mehr zu beweisen hätte. Nach der letzten Runde des Turniers, zwischen Tyson und Kai nähert sich Ray zusammen mit Max und Mr. Dickenson zu Tyson. Mr. Dickinson lud Kai und die anderen ein, das neue BBA Team zu gründen namens Blade Breakers. Während der ersten Staffel, beratet Ray öfters die Kämpfe seiner Mitglieder. Er wird im Allgemeinen als gutherzig, höflich und begrüßt neue Leute wenn er sie trifft. Das er ein gutes thumb|200px|vor 6 Jahren brachte Ray Mariah das Bladen bei.Herz hat wird in dieser Staffel sehr hervorgehoben. Im Kampf gegen Mariah ( im jap. Mao ), in den asiatischen Turnier, ist er zwischen der Treue zu seinem neuen Team und seinen ehemaligen hin und hergerissen. Nach dem Battel zwischen Tyson und Lee, will Ray noch einmal kämpfen aber gegen Lee, um die Partitur für allemal zu regeln. Der Kampf zwischen ihm und Ray ist voller Emotionen, schlussendlich herrschte Ray als Sieger und der Streit zwischen ihm und seinem ehemaligen Team war vergessen. Es ist auch in dieser Staffel zu sehen, dass er einen Onkel namens Stanley Kon hat, der Chefkoch in einem Restaurant von Paris ist. Das Restaurant gehört Olivers Vater. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass Ray als Kellner in einem Restaurant in Hongkong, Arbeitete um bisschen Geld zu verdienen. Dieses hat, von eine Meinung von ihm, die liebe zu kochen geführt.thumb|200px|Ray versucht sich von Brian´s direktem angriff zu schützen. In der russischen Turnier, wurden Ray ,von Bryan´s Attacken, brutale Verletzungen hinzugefügt. Brian griff immer direkt mit seinem Bit-Beast Falborg Ray an. Glücklicherweise gelingt es Driger Ray zu retten, und Bryan verliert das Match. Nach diesem Match ist Driger verschwunden und Ray musste ins Krankenhaus wegen seinen Starken Verletzungen. V-Force Ithumb|left|200px|Ray in V-Forcem Allgemeinen wird Ray ähnlichen wie in Staffel 2 hinsichtlich, obgleich in der V-Force, er gegenüber seiner Leistung viel kritischer ist. Ein gutes Beispiel für Ray's gutherzige seite in V-Force wird gezeigt, im Kampf gegen Salima und ihr Bit Beast Cyber Driger. Während diesem Kampf, wird Salima etwas heuchlerisch gegenüber ihrem ursprünglichen Philosophien gegenüber beyblading. Aus diesem Grund versucht Ray Selima die meiste Zeit der Kämpfe zu überzeugen, dass sie die macht von Cyber Driger nicht nutzen soll. ( Cyber Driger ist kein richtiges Bit Beast, es ist nur ein Clon von Ray´s Driger). Im Kampf gegen Dunga verliert er Driger zum zweiten Mal was ihm Sorgen macht und verliert somit seine Selbstsicherheit. Als die Gruppe dann zum letzen mal gegen die Saint Shields antritt, gewinnt Ray gegen Joseph. Driger kam Mitten im Match zurück zu Ray. G-Revolution Der Neuanfang! thumb|200px|Ray erstes wiedersehen mit den White Tigers. Ray bekommt die schockierende Nachricht, dass die nächste Weltmeisterschaft nur in zweier Teams stattfindet. So entschloss er sich, zu seiner alten Mannschaft, den White Tigers, zurückzukehren. Damit hätten er und sein Team eine reelle Chance, die Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. In seiner Heimat angekommen, muss Ray Meister Tao versprechen, die White Tigers nie wieder zu verlassen, denn erst dann würde Tao Ray für die Weltmeisterschaft trainieren. Mit Lee bildet Ray das Zweierteam und trainiert mit ihm Tag und Nacht. Tyson & Daichi VS Ray & Lee thumb|200px|Ray wundert sich was mit Tyson passiert ist.Die Finalrunden der Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft beginnen in New York. Das erste Match lautet BBA Revolution gegen White Tiger X. Doch bevor die erste Runde zwischen Tyson und Lee startet, ändert Tyson die Regeln, die es erlaubt, dass die vier Spieler gleichzeitig gegeneinander antreten. Lee und Rays Beyblades sind mit Hochgeschwindigkeitsringen ausgestattet, die es vor allem dem noch sehr unerfahrenen Daichi schwer machen. Da Tyson und Daichi mitten im Match anfangen zu streiten, nutzen Lee und Ray die Chance und kicken die zwei aus dem Needle Valley Stadium. Let it Rip in Rom thumb|200px|Ray hat das Match verloren.Nach dem enttäuschenden Kampf von Tyson, geht die Weltmeisterschaft weiter in Rome, Italy Stadium. Dort treten die White Tiger X gegen Barthez Battalion an. Im ersten Match tritt Ray gegen Claude an. Ray gewinnt im Handumdrehen. Lee verliert jedoch das zweite Match, deshalb muss Ray gegen Miguel im Corkscrew Stadium antreten. Während des Matchs hört Ray ein komisches Geräusch, was aus dem Bey von Miguel kommt. Und plötzlich fliegt Rays Bey aus der Arena. Nur durch einen miesen Trick kann Miguel gewinnen. Doch niemand kann durchschauen, was passiert ist. Aber erste Zweifel tauchen sowohl bei Ray als auch bei den anderen auf. Ein klasse Team thumb|200px|Ray versucht Lee zu beruhigenDie Weltmeisterschaft geht in Madrid weiter, doch Ray macht sich sorgen um Lee. Seine Verfassung lässt zu wünschen übrig und deswegen verlieren die White Tigers, auf der Plaza, gegen zwei Gaukler. Abends bei dem Match im Madrid, Spain Stadium treffen sie wieder auf die beiden und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Raul und Julia vom F-Dynasty Team handelt. Ray und Lee geben in dem Zwei-gegen-Zwei-Match alles. Doch plötzlich verschlimmert sich Lees Zustand, er hat sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ray muss ihn mit Gewalt aus dem Spiel nehmen um ihn vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren. Jeder gegen jeden thumb|200px|Ein Mann gegen Mann Match.Im Cairo, Egypt Stadium sollen White Tiger X gegen die BBP All Starz antreten doch kurz vor Spielbeginn stellt Max den Antrag, das Match als Teammatch abzuhalten. Lee und Ray nehmen an und beweisen im Match mehr Teamgeist als ihre Gegner. Doch irgendwas stimmt mit Max und Rick nicht, beide scheinen einen Streit unter sich klären zu wollen. Schließlich kommt Mariah auf die Idee, dass alle vier Spieler gegeneinander antreten sollen. Da kommt es zu einer Überraschung, die niemand erwartet hat: Lee gewinnt als einziger das Match. Ray und Kai, der Kampf der Giganten thumb|200px|Ray darf seine deckung nicht aus den Augen lassenIn Sydney, Australien treten die White Tiger X gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys an. Nachdem Lee die erste Runde verloren hat, tritt Ray gegen seinem alten Teamkollegen Kai an. Die White Tiger X stehen voll hinter ihrem Teamchef, der nun alles daran setzen muss, dieses Match zu gewinnen, damit das Team Einzug ins Finale halten kann. In Kai hat er einen ebenbürtigen Gegner, bei dem Ray aufpassen muss, dass ihm kein Fehler passiert, denn in diesem Moment wäre Kai dann im Vorteil. Doch durch den starken Druck, der erschöpfung und einem frontalen Zusammenstoss mit Kai, wird Ray bewusstlos und fällt zu Boden.thumb|200px|Lee kann Ray vom Sturz halten. Doch Rays Bey düst immer noch durch die Arena des Shamanic Stadiums, somit ist das Match noch nicht vorbei. Nachdem die White Tiger X verhindern können, dass das Match für beendet erklärt wird, steht Ray wieder auf die Beine. Er lässt sein Driger auf top Speed laufen und es kommt zu einem Match der Superlative, bei dem die Beyarena zu Bruch geht. Doch Kai setzt seinen geheimnisvollen neuen Move Blazing Gig Tempest ein und gewinnt schließlich das Match. Trotz Niederlage, stehen die White Tiger X hinter Ray und sind stolz auf ihn, denn ohne ihren Team Chef hätten sie es nie soweit geschafft. Trivia * Er arbeitet am Wochenende, als Kellner, um mehr Geld dazu zu verdienen. * Im V-Force, sieht Ray's Aussehen mehr Menschlich aus, im Gegensatz zu der ersten und dritten Staffel, dort sieht er mehr wie eine Katze aus vor allem die Augen. * 金 李, Japanisch: Kon Rei, Chinesisch Pinyin: Lǐ Jin ("Kon " 金 ist das Ideogramm von Gold, und das Ideogramm für seinen Namen, Rei 李 oder genauer in der chinesischen bedeutet Pflaume レイ). * Mag: Reisen, Kochen, kleine Freuden, in der Freizeit tun und machen was er will * Mag nicht: Missverständnisse, Prahlerei Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-V Force) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-G Revolution) Kategorie:White Tigers Kategorie:Blade Breakers